Pool Party
by Jibbitessa
Summary: This is a ficcie about the people from Yu Yu Hakusho haveing a pool party... and everyone keeps nagging Kuwabara and Hiei about a few incidences that happened at their last pool party... R


Hello everyone. This is probably just gonna be a one shot about a pool party. The Urameshi team has a pool party and invites. Well, everyone on the team and Keiko, Botan, and Yukina. This is what happens. Will probably be really stupid, but oh well. Now here's the story!  
  
Kuwabara sat outside his house, bored out of his mind. There had to be some way to have some fun. Then it hit him. They could have a pool party! Kuwabara grinned and went over to his phone to call everyone. The first number he dialed was Yuusuke's.  
  
"Hi, Urameshi residence, Yuusuke speaking." Yuusuke answered. Kuwabara tapped the receiver.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi." Kuwabara answered.  
  
"What do you want Kuwabara?"  
  
"I just called to invite you and everyone else to a pool party." Kuwabara said, and he could hear everyone else in the background. Why would everyone be at Yuusuke's house?  
  
"That's funny Kuwabara. 'Cause you know what? I was about to call you to my house for the same reason." Yuusuke answered and Kuwabara glared at the phone.  
  
"Oh, okay then. Umm." Kuwabara couldn't think of anything to say. (AN: For maybe the first time in his life! ^_^) Yuusuke smirked on the other line.  
  
"Then you can come over and bring your suit. And not that spandex one you wore at Keiko's birthday party. That was just wrong." Yuusuke said, and everyone behind him laughed. Kuwabara would've blushed, but he wasn't face to face with Yuusuke, so he didn't feel quite as embarrassed.  
  
"All right, Urameshi. I'll be right over." Kuwabara answered and hung p the phone.  
  
***scene change***  
  
"Doesn't anyone say bye anymore?" Yuusuke said, as he hung up as well. He turned around and walked over to his bed to sit down. Hiei was sitting on his dresser, Kurama on a chair, and Keiko on the floor. Botan was sort of just floating on her oar. Yuusuke grinned. "Once Kuwabara gets here, we can actually start the party." He said, and then lay back on his bed to stare at the ceiling.  
  
***yet another scene change***  
  
Kuwabara rushed around trying to pack quickly. Though all he needed was swim shorts and a towel, he had to bring his comb and anything else that could make him look cooler. (AN: If you ask my opinion, he could never look cool. Lol) Kuwabara stopped in the bathroom and grabbed his comb. He combed his hair to its usual Elvis-like look and smiled in the mirror.  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much." He said in his best Elvis impression. His sister walked in.  
  
"Where are you going little brother?" She asked. Kuwabara smiled and walked past her.  
  
"I'm going to Urameshi's pool party." He said. His sister followed him to the door.  
  
"I hope you didn't bring that Speedo you wore last time, baby brother." She said emotionlessly. Kuwabara blushed slightly.  
  
"Aww, come on sis. That was a few months ago." He said, and walked out shoving the comb in his bag. His sister waved bye, and then walked back into the house and up to his room.  
  
"He brought the Speedo." She said quietly, and then walked downstairs. "But also his swim shorts. What is this world coming to?" She sat down in the living room and turned her TV on.  
  
***wow. many scene changes huh? Well, Kuwabara's walk to Yuusuke's***  
  
Kuwabara walked down the street, silently fuming that everyone kept bringing up the Speedo incident. He stopped by Urameshi's house and looked in his top window. He could see Hiei on the dresser and Kurama on a chair. But he couldn't see Keiko or Yuusuke. He looked around the room a bit more from his view from the street. He also saw Botan talking to someone on the floor. Kuwabara shook his head and walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Hey, Yuusuke. I think Kuwabara's here." He could hear Keiko saying. He could also hear Yuusuke groaning for some strange reason.  
  
"Man, what is Urameshi doing up there?" he said quietly, and he heard Yuusuke walking down the stairs. Yuusuke came to the door and smiled at Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara. Now we can finally start the party." He said, and Kuwabara nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Urameshi." Kuwabara said, and then walked in after Yuusuke. They got into his room and Kuwabara looked around. He saw everyone there, including Keiko. He smirked to himself and sat down.  
  
"To think that I thought that they were doing. that." Kuwabara said under his breath. No one seemed to hear him, so he sat down in a chair by Yuusuke's desk. Yuusuke sat down on his bed then stood up again.  
  
"Okay, everyone outside!" He said, and everyone ran outside. Except for Kuwabara, who had to change into his swim suit.  
  
"I hope you're not going to wear that silly Speedo like you did last time, Kuwabara." Botan said, as she flew by him. Kuwabara grumbled something under his breath and threw his bag into the bathroom and walked in after it.  
  
***scene change to outside by the pool!!!***  
  
Yuusuke smirked at everyone. Hiei didn't seem to want to get in the water, for obvious reasons, and Kurama was just sitting by the side. Keiko was doing the back float in the pool already, and Botan was using her oar as it should be used. with a boat. She was fishing aimlessly.  
  
"Hey, Botan. You know you can't catch fish in a pool, right?" Keiko asked. Botan nodded and glance at Hiei.  
  
"I know. But that will only last until the fire demon goes in." She said, and everyone laughed. At the last pool party, Koenma had been there. He had tried to change Hiei into a water demon so he would swim, but ended up changing him into a sunfish.  
  
"Shut up, Botan." Hiei said, and Botan smirked.  
  
"Well, at least Koenma isn't here to change you into a sunfish." She said, then looked around. "I thought Yukina was invited, Yuusuke?" She said and Yuusuke nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I invited her." He said. "But she said she would be late." He shrugged and turned back to the water. He smirked and went over to the diving board. "Bonzi!" he said, and cannon balled in. Everyone got wet, and Hiei glared.  
  
"Baka ningen." He said, and Yuusuke smirked.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. You didn't hafta come." He said, and swam around in circles. around and around and around and around and around and around and- He sank to the bottom out of dizziness. Everyone laughed at him, and Kuwabara walked out.  
  
"Huh? Why's everyone laughing? What'd I miss?" He asked stupidly. Everyone looked at him and they sighed.  
  
"Good, you didn't wear those silly Speedos." Botan said, then she turned to the bubbles that were floating to the top of the water. "About Yuusuke, he got a bit dizzy whilst swimming and sunk."  
  
"Kind of pathetic really." Hiei said, and Kuwabara looked at him as Yuusuke swam back to the top.  
  
"So says mister sunfish." Yuusuke said, laughing. Hiei glared and turned away from him and sat facing the house.  
  
"Kuwabara, you gonna go in the pool or what?" Keiko said, still swimming on her back. Kuwabara grinned and dived in, making much less of a splash than Yuusuke's cannon ball. Yuusuke laughing and dove under.  
  
"Hey Keiko, what do you think-" Botan stopped and stared. Her line had become tight. She pulled and rolled up the fishing line and at the end was. swim shorts? "Oh dear." She said, noticing that they were green. Yuusuke quickly swam back to the surface glaring at Botan.  
  
"Botan! Give me my shorts back!" he shouted and swam over to her grabbing his shorts. Botan blushed and looked away as Yuusuke swam to the bottom and put his swim shorts back on. When he returned to the surface, everyone was looking at Kuwabara.  
  
"Looks like the ningen didn't forget about his Speedo." Hiei said, looking as if he was going to explode at trying not to laugh. Kuwabara was blushing bright red. His blue shorts were floating on the surface, and he was half above water, and you could see he was wearing his pink Speedo.  
  
"Hey, it's not funny." Kuwabara whined. Yuusuke laughed and swam around him.  
  
"Wow, why pink, Kuwabara? I'd think you'd be more of a. purple." Yuusuke said. Kuwabara glared.  
  
"I am not yaoi!" He shouted, and swam to the other end of the pool away form everyone. Everyone, including Hiei, was laughing now. Kuwabara glared at everyone. "I'm leaving." He said, and got out of the pool huffily. He went to his bag, and search through it. He could find his comb, a change of cloths, a picture of himself, another bag filled with shampoo and hair gel. But of all the things he did bring. his towel wasn't one of them.  
  
"Geez, Kuwabara. I thought you said you came prepared. By the look of it, you came for a sleep over, not a pool party." Yuusuke said, Kuwabara grumbled under his breath. Something about being in too much of a hurry. "You're in too much of a hurry to bring a towel, but not to bring a whole bag of shampoo and hair gel?" Yuusuke asked, and Kuwabara groaned. This day was supposed to be fun, not a laugh at Kuwabara day.  
  
Kuwabara stormed out of the pool area and out of Yuusuke's yard. He walked onto the street to walk home, getting odd looks form everyone that passed by. He glared at all of them and walked into his house in a huff. His sister eyed him and smirked.  
  
"I told you not to bring your Speedo baby brother." She said, as Kuwabara walked past her and up the stairs to his room. He threw his bag down on his bed and sat down staring at the ceiling. He didn't notice the large mosquito that flew into his room. Until it flew in his face and crawled in his mouth.  
  
"Eck!" he shouted, and fell backwards on his bed. He knocked his head against his windowsill and-  
  
Kuwabara jerked awake, and looked around his room. Still the same, nothing had changed. He looked at the clock. 12:45. Wow, he slept late. He got up and rubbed his eyes. "Must've been a bad dream." He said, and yawned loudly. He heard a ringing noise and glared at his phone. He reached over and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he said slowly, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara!" The voice on the other end said. "I was just calling to ask if you wanted to come over for a pool part." Yuusuke said happily. Kuwabara gulped and lay back in his bed, not answering. "Kuwabara? Kuwabara, you still there?" Yuusuke's voice could be heard through the phone. Kuwabara merely hung it up and stared at the ceiling. He was NOT going to go swimming for the rest of his life.  
  
How'd ya like it? I thought it was kinda funny, though some part you guys may not understand. Would you like the translations? Here they are.: Baka-stupid/idiot Ningen-human/mortal Yaoi-gay/homo  
  
There ya go! See ya later! 


End file.
